


Baby, Say My Name

by SpaceSapph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, and everybody teases him, and he has a lot of trying yet endearing habits, everybody make fun of keith, it won't let me put an emoticon to describe keith's face but he's angry pout, keith is whiny and impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/SpaceSapph
Summary: Everyone teases Keith, but it comes from a place of love.





	Baby, Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a complete story, it's a potential excerpt for my rewrite of VLD. I apologize for the abrupt ending.
> 
> Also, please, please read the notes at the end, I have an important question for y'all!

"Lance," Keith demanded impatiently. He, for one, felt that his narrowed-eyes, crossed-arms, annoyed-foot-tapping combo was scathing, but Lance was apparently immune. He continued fiddling with whatever it was on Hunk's work desk that had him so captivated.

"Don't 'Lance' me," the boy in question replied, uncannily mimicking the way Keith said his name. This only served to further incense Keith, whose foot-tapping was now reaching speeds yet unmatched by modern science.

Keith struggled to pick one thing to argue out of the multitude of annoyances he was facing at the moment. "That's not even how I said it." Okay, maybe not the most substantial argument, but he had never managed to be both angry and articulate at the same time. Eloquence had never been even one of the slightest of his strong suits.

"That's exactly how you said it," Lance responded, his teasing all the more infuriating for the fact that he wouldn't even grant Keith a spare glance as they spoke.

Hunk withdrew his head from under the hood of a relatively small ship to join the conversation. "That's how you always say it," he remarked simply. Keith felt that he was offended by this statement, but he couldn't exactly tell why.

"What does that mean?" he asked. This time he was answered by Pidge's voice, ringing out from somewhere in the back of the room. Keith hadn't been aware that she was in the room, but after some searching he spotted the very top of her hair peeking over some sort of console. She scooted out from under it, wires still in hand, to address him.

"You have this certain way that you always say Lance's name when you're irritated with him," she said.

"Which is a lot of the time," Hunk interjected.

Pidge continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "You say it like it's two different syllables. 'Lay-unce.'"

Keith considered this, but found that he didn't care whether it was true as much as he cared that this habit of his being so heavily noticed embarrassed him.

"I do not!" he argued. Hunk laughed.

"You do, dude. You say it like, 'Lay-unce, hurry up!'" Hunk pitched his voice up slightly to match Keith's timbre. "'Lay-unce, stop messing around!'"

Keith felt his face redden, and he started to object to Hunk's impersonation of him, but he was cut off by Pidge joining in.

"'Lay-unce!'" She mocked, mirroring not only Keith's voice, but his scowling facial expression. "'This isn't a joke! Lay-unce, I'm serious!'" Her pretend tyrade faltered out as she tumbled over herself in a fit of laughter at both her own joke and the sour look on Keith's face. Hunk joined her, much to Keith's chagrin. Even Lance was shaking with ill-contained snickers.

"It's true," Lance managed to say through his grin. "You say it just like that."

Keith rolled his eyes and silently wished that the blood pooling in his cheeks would go back to where it came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all! Thank y'all so much once again for reading.
> 
> So, my friend and I have a series of notebooks that we call the Voltron Shitpost Notebooks where we write random headcanons, drabbles, and memes about VLD. (There's a lot of "Voltron as vines" content.) Would y'all be interested if I transcribed and posted some of the content from those notebooks? It would definitely increase the frequency of my posting on here, and I think they're pretty funny. Let me know in the comments!


End file.
